


things you didn't say at all

by AstrologicalGem



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: Bennett and Melanie, things you didn't say at all.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Kudos: 8





	things you didn't say at all

The first time she sees him again, she can't even form words. Melanie Cavill has been through hell and back, and something so silly as a fight with Bennett hardly bothers her now.

( _Well, it does, but she'd never say. Not now that she's back here, back home, where she belongs, with him by her side_.) 

She wraps her arms around him, and hugs him tight. "Bennett...fucking hell, I thought I lost you. I missed you so much..."

"I'm so sorry, Mel. I am...did he hurt you? He better not, I'll kill that bastard myself..."

( _She thinks, there, for a moment, that she should tell him. No need to kill Wilford; she already had. But that is for another time, later. When she is able to explain_.)

"Nothing that can't be fixed by some bandages...what the hell happened to you? Javi said...said someone had shot you..." 

Bennett chuckles. "Yeah, one of Wilford's guys tried to get a few shots in on us. They just grazed me, don't worry..."

( _She worries. She would never tell_.) 

"I'm so glad you're okay..."

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a prompt list on tumblr! Send in a request to onetrainsnowpiercer on tumblr if you want one


End file.
